villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Sombra
:This article is about the TV version of the character. If you wanted to visit the comic version of the character, visit here at Heroes Wiki. King Sombra (or simply known as Sombra) is one of the secondary antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He appears as the main antagonist in Season 3's premiere "The Crystal Empire" and in Season 9's premiere "The Beginning of the End". In the IDW MLP comics, he appears as the secondary antagonist in the 13th story arc Siege Of The Crystal Empire; the real main antagonist being his "mother" Rabia. He is a tyrannical unicorn and the former ruler of the Crystal Empire who is bent on reconquering the empire and later taking over all of Equestria. In the IDW comics, it is stated that Sombra is actually an Umbrum created to destroy the Crystal Heart and release the Umbrum army trapped underneath the Crystal Empire; although this is considered non-canonical to the series. He was voiced by Jim Miller in Season 3, and was voiced by in Season 9. Appearance King Sombra is a Unicorn with a grey coat, red eyes, a black mane and tail as well as having black on his muzzle with grey lines and sideburns, a red sharp horn and sharp teeth. He wears armor, a red cape and a crown. While using his power to make everypony see their fears, his eyes turn green with purple smoke coming out. By Season 9, the grey lines on the black part of his muzzle are gone. Personality Compared to other villains on the show, King Sombra's personality isn't too elaborated on. Instead, he is little more than a dark, looming menace for most of the episode. He has very few speaking lines, some of then half-incoherent, and is a very mysterious character, whose backstory is limited to the fact that he enslaved the crystal ponies. The source of his dark powers and his motivations remain an enigma. However, he is shown to be extremely cruel, fierce, brutal, sadistic, heartless, destructive, merciless, and wicked, viewing crystal ponies as nothing more than his slaves, using fear on them and other characters, and licking his lips as the prospect of possibly killing Spike (although he may have primarily been after the Crystal Heart). He is also shown to be tyrannical, manipulative and power-hungry, as in the altered future he tried to take over the rest of Equestria once retaking the Crystal Empire, creating a dark future of war. He is believed to be one of the evilest villains in the show. Sombra appears to be very satisfied, thoughtful, intelligent, appreciative and perspicacious, as he seemingly thought ahead of his enemies and placed a curse upon the empire to disappear if he gets defeated, and he cleverly booby-trapped the way to the Crystal Heart. He ended up outsmarting Twilight as she fell for every one of the traps, more than one of which would have defeated Twilight Sparkle if not for the presence of Spike. In Season 9, though he still comes close to conquering Equestria and displays intelligence by tricking the Mane 6 into revealing their source of power, he is also shown to be pompous, arrogant, and overconfident, preferring to not work with Grogar's evil alliance in favor of taking Equestria for himself, and disregarding his warnings about working together, which ultimately proved to be his downfall. He is too overconfident in fact, that he left the Mane Six to be trapped in his crystal cage instead of controlling their minds, saying there is no point, thinking that without the Elements, they are powerless to stop him and his army of slaves. Also, when he reached the throne room of Canterlot Castle and saw that Princesses Celestia and Luna weren't there, he immediately assumed it was because they were too scared to face him, when in fact they were responding to the threat of the Everfree Forest's overgrowth. When he was overpowered by the Mane Six's magic, he is seen cringing in disbelief and despair at his own defeat. Comics In the comics, Sombra's personality is quite different from the show, depicting him as more sympathetic. Before he turned evil he didn't want to, and in contrast to the show where he was about to murder Spike for being in his way, he is unable to bring himself to kill Amore (which he is implied to have done in the show given her absence) so he turns her to crystal and non-fatally shatters her instead, also turning Celestia and Luna to stone instead of killing them and threatening the same to Chrysalis if she betrayed him. He also still seems to care for Radiant Hope, which led to his redemption. Powers and Abilities King Sombra is a powerful being and his magic is unlike any other that was previously seen on the show. It is inferred by Celestia to be dark magic, fueled by hatred and fear. The aura associated with it appears as a toxic purple bubbling. Though others are capable of practicing this magic, Sombra seems to be the main one. His power is so great, that only the Crystal Heart or Elements of Harmony can neutralize his dark magic and destroy him completely. Sombra first appears in the show as a being of shadow, of which Celestia and Luna turned him into when they faced him. His entire substance first appeared in the show to be a giant form of darkness which is virtually impossible to touch, which he can spread to immense distances and sink the ground to spread corruption in his path. In his unicorn form, he is capable of transforming into shadow form at will. King Sombra's dark magic is mainly affiliated with black crystals and corruption, able to taint the Crystal Empire in moments by spreading darkness and crystals all around the land. His crystals can block or neutralize unicorn magic and serve as weapons, cages to imprison ponies, and to channel his dark magic. Sombra can project dark energy blasts, move objects, and manipulate minds to cause mass amnesia, show ponies their greatest fear, and enslave their minds. He can also conjure helmets out of thin air with dark magic that serve the same function as his mind control spell. Other dark magic he can perform are the curse he used to vanish the Crystal Empire for a thousand years, and the hidden path to the Crystal Heart that can only be revealed by dark magic, with animated doors and traps that set off dark magic spells. Weaknesses As a villain affiliated with hatred, fear, and despair, his greatest weakness appears to be the power of love, joy, and other such positive emotions. He is thus unable to penetrate Princess Cadance's magical love barrier and is destroyed by the Crystal Heart, an artifact powered by positive emotions. After his revival, his destruction came from magic powered by the six ponies' friendship, which he was unable to overpower either. Despite his intelligence, he is also shown to be greatly overconfident, which led to his second defeat. Theories *Some think King Sombra might have been the "outside force" that magnified Luna's jealousy to turn her into Nightmare Moon. He could have sensed Luna's resentment toward her sister during his battle with them, and cast a curse to magnify it before he was banished (his curses are established to survive his banishment). Others suspected it to be the G4 incarnation of Tirek, but he eventually did appear and does not possess the same powers as his G1 counterpart. *Some suspect that Celestia and Luna actually killed him the first time, and that he was a ghost when Celestia and Luna banished him, and all throughout The Crystal Empire, hence his shadow form. *Others suspect that Sombra originated as a shadow entity who took pony form. **In Fiendship is Magic Issue 1, this is proven to be somewhat true, as Sombra is revealed to in fact not be a real pony, but instead a shadow creature who was created to resemble a pony, explaining his lack of a cutie mark. However, its canonocity is retconned by Season 9. Reception Sombra initially received a mixed reception from both critics and viewers alike, with much criticism going towards his lack of screentime, lines, and character development. The main counter to this is that Sombra was not meant to be a "talkative" villain but a more Sauron-like looming threat and an evil presence. King Sombra's design has also been criticized by some fans, many calling it uninspired. This is most likely due to the bias against red-and-black Original Characters, as the rest of his design is quite distinct. Tempest Shadow and IDW comic villain Shadowlock received similar criticism regarding their designs, names, backgrounds, and personalities. Despite his criticism, King Sombra has gained significant popularity among the MLP fandom, and these fans often denied his death and speculated that he survived. In Season 9, it is confirmed that Sombra was banished into the Ether and is revived by Grogar/Discord. It is another way of saying "killed" but they tone down the word. He was killed off twice in the series. Complaints of his lack of screen time and development were likely what drove the comic writers to feature him in “Fiendship is Magic #1” & “Siege of the Crystal Empire”, as well as take the opportunity to explore him and make him in a way that they see fit. Despite the success of his comics, though, fan criticism towards him grew, with many complaining about what the writers modified his character into as well as his redemption. Sombra gained some slight popularity from The Cutie Remark, when it showed what would have been if Sombra had taken over the Crystal Empire in one of the darkest moments of the show, despite having no lines and less screen time than Chrysalis in that episode. His reappearance in Season 9 gathered more positive reviews, with fans saying that Sombra finally has more screentime, lines, and has done more evil actions, though his origins are still yet to be explored. Alvin Sanders's performance as King Sombra in the episode, though, garnered a mixed reaction, with some calling his voice not fitting for the character. In response to this, Jim Miller explained that when he voiced Sombra, he voiced him as an ethereal and not completely formed being, like a ghost, while Alvin Sander's voice is his real actual voice. Despite this, his appearance in Season 9 helped the character to become more popular with fans of the show. But others have complained that Season 9 reduced him to a stereotypical, over-the-top bad guy compared to his original appeal as a no-nonsense threat - not to mention making him too one-dimensional compared to what the aforementioned comics had given him. His humiliations by Grogar and Discord have also disappointed some - making them feel that the writers sacrificed his credibility for the sake of advancing other characters, instead of actually giving him a proper comeback. Coincidently, Grogar and Discord are revealed to be one and the same, with Discord posing as Grogar all this time, thus making Sombra's humiliations to be caused by the same being. It is also revealed that Discord is the one who brought King Sombra back, which makes Discord one of the most powerful beings in Equestria, which is why Sombra cannot take Discord down. Despite this, King Sombra remained as one of the most popular and fan-favorite villains in the series. Episodes and Appearances ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Season 3 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *Games Ponies Play (referenced) Season 5 *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 (alternate-timeline) Season 6 *The Crystalling - Part 1 (mentioned) *The Crystalling - Part 2 (mentioned) Season 7 *Shadow Play - Part 2 (mentioned) Season 9 *The Beginning of the End - Part 1 *The Beginning of the End - Part 2 *Uprooted (mentioned) *Sparkle's Seven (mentioned) *She's All Yak (mentioned) *The Last Crusade (mentioned) *The Ending of the End - Part 1 (mentioned) *The Ending of the End - Part 2 (cameo on chart) Comics ''Friendship is Magic'' *The Return of Queen Chrysalis (cameo) *Nightmare Rarity (cameo) *Reflections (cameo) *The Good, the Bad and the Ponies (cameo) *Ponyville Days (cameo) *Siege of the Crystal Empire *Tempest's Tale (cameo) ''Friends Forever'' *Friends Forever Issue 4 (flashback) *Friends Forever Issue 14 (mentioned) *Friends Forever Issue 26 (mentioned) ''My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic'' *My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Issue 1 Nightmare Knights *Nightmare Knights Issue 1 (cameo) Quotes ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Season 3 Season 9 Comics Trivia *Prior to his introduction in the series, Sombra first appeared on Hasbro's Pony Wedding micro-site before any information about the character was released publicly. The quiz does not refer to him by name. In the microsite's Wedding Quiz section, the quiz "Your dream wedding location!" includes the question "Who should be the MC?", with Sombra as the choice that steers the quiz's result to the Crystal Empire. Writer M.A. Larson wrote on Twitter regarding the quiz's image of King Sombra that was presented to him: "Interesting. I read about that in a script but never seen it before." **Sombra is also mentioned by one of the crystal ponies and Twilight Sparkle in the promotional clip for The Crystal Empire shown at Hasbro's My Little Pony panel at the New York Comic Con 2012 and later uploaded to Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page. His distinct eyes briefly flash over the crystal pony who mentions his name. *Sombra is one of the secondary antagonists of the entire series of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, alongside Nightmare Moon, Pony of Shadows, and Starlight Glimmer (before her redemption). He is the third most recurring secondary antagonist of the series, but the most recurring secondary antagonist to remain evil, appearing in 3 episodes. **He also did come close to becoming one of the main antagonists of the series, considering how much of a threat he is and that he is eviler than the actual main antagonists of the series. *Sombra has a few distinctions as being the first major antagonist in the fourth generation who is: **A male character associated with darkness (Discord is more associated with chaos and based on Q). **A pony who is not an alicorn (Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and the Flim Flam Brothers are minor antagonists). **Inspired by a Lord of the Rings villain (the Diamond Dogs are minor antagonists). **The first character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to die (not counting the Windigos, who were never truly destroyed). He also dies a second time in the "The Beginning of the End - Part 2", only this time, he dies a permanent death. *Sombra appears to be a blank flank, as he has no visible cutie mark during the scene when he is turned to shadow. This is shown in more detail in "The Cutie Remark". **In Fiendship is Magic Issue 1, his status as a blank flank is revealed to be due to him not being a real pony. This is confirmed to not be canon to the show, however, and his past remains a mystery. *Prior to the episode "Magic Duel", many fans believed Trixie's Alicorn Amulet to have a connection to him. One common theory is that Sombra was corrupted by it and was so far gone that he gained its power and malevolence permanently, another states he was the creator of it. The Amulet also shares the King's color scheme. *"Sombra" is a Spanish, Portuguese, and Galician word for "shadow", which comes from the Latin umbra. **"Umbra" is also the inspiration of the name "Umbrum", which is Sombra's species in the comics. *A differently-shaded version of the armor around King Sombra's neck is used for the 2012 Design a My Little Pony Finalists poster, as part of Steel Masquerade's armor. *When he is destroyed, his horn is shown flying past the screen, giving some the impression that he survived and would regenerate from his horn. However, at Unicon 2013 Meghan McCarthy confirmed that Sombra is dead. The Fiendship is Magic comic books have, in response to this theory, depicted him as a ghost tied to his horn, from which he is revived. In the show, his severed horn is not shown when Sombra is revived by Grogar, and thus does not seem to be significant. *He shares traits with the G1 incarnation of Tirek, as both are creatures who work in shadow, have a looming, threatening presence, and end up destroyed. His first death also almost mirrors that of Lavan, another G1 villain. *Since he has no known motivation for acts of unspeakable cruelty, he is, along with Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow, one of the darkest and evilest villains in Friendship is Magic. In fact, he could even be the ''evilest antagonist in the series as he has no redeemable qualities whatsoever and does not show any compassion towards anyone, unlike the other villains in the series. **However, his evil intentions are revealed in the ''Fiendship is Magic comics. Though non-canon to the show, this incarnation of Sombra was tragic and redeemable. **The TV Series version of King Sombra is also the closest the series had to a Pure Evil villain because of his tyranny and enslaving the Crystal Ponies and appears to take delight in seeing others suffer such as casting a spell to show others their greatest fears. Furthermore, unlike the Legion of Doom members, he does not show any moments of compassion. However, in Season 9, he is more arrogant and overconfident, thus this reduced his chances to be a purely evil villain. *It is possible that King Sombra killed Princess Amore, the Crystal Empire's previous ruler when he took it over since she is never seen in the Crystal Empire, which Princess Cadance and Shining Armor take over after Sombra's death. **In the Fiendship is Magic comics, he turned Amore into crystal and shattered her into pieces, though it is confirmed this did not kill her. However, as the comics are now confirmed to be non-canon, this might not have held true to the show, in which Sombra is more violent and murderous. **Ironically, the pony who defeated him the first time, Princess Cadance, is a distant relative or descendant of Princess Amore. *Sombra was intended to appear in Octavia's dream in the episode "Slice of Life" and have a Devil Went Down to Georgia style cello battle with her, but this was cut due to time constraints. *He, along with the Storm King and the Mean Six, are the only characters on the show to actually die. Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow get something close but not technically the same. **Sombra is also the only villain to actually be destroyed by the Mane Six. **He died twice in the show. First is in Season 3's premiere, where he was shattered to pieces by the Crystal Heart powered by the Crystal Ponies. He was resurrected in Season 9's premiere but was killed again by the power of friendship, powered by the Mane Six, and is turned to dust. Since "Grogar" decided not to revive Sombra, this proves that Sombra is gone for good. *Some fans believed Sombra was brainwashed by the crystal that claimed itself to be his mother when it unlocked his shadow powers, and Sombra having already been in emotional turmoil made it easy for this dark power to take him over; in which case he could be considered a tragic villain. However, this was proven to be false. *Sombra and Nightmare Moon swap villain defeats in the comics; in the show, Sombra died and Nightmare Moon reformed, as she and Princess Luna are established to be one and the same. In the comics, Sombra is resurrected and reformed, while Nightmare Moon is a separate entity from Luna and Rarity and is killed by Spike. *Meghan McCarthy has stated in an interview that Sombra was inspired by Sauron and was only meant to be a dark presence that brings fear to the crystal ponies. *He says, "Kneel before Sombra," a reference to a similar quote by General Zod. *Elements of darkness and shadow have occurred in several other previous MLP villains - most notably Nightmare Moon and Tirek. Interestingly enough, both Tirek and Sombra (though the former comes from a different generation of My Little Pony) have tried to kill Spike and are the darkest antagonists in their generations. Both are also ultimately destroyed. *His voice is different in Season 9 than in Season 3. Jim Miller explained that this is because in Season 3 he is "ethereal and spectral", implying that in Season 3, he may be a ghost, though he could just refer to him being in a disembodied state. *He is the first villain who has actually managed to destroy the Elements of Harmony. *He is the third villain to be the main antagonist of two separate two-part twice, the first two being Starlight Glimmer and Queen Chrysalis. *As displayed in "The Ending of the End - Part 1", of all the villains to be summoned by "Grogar" (who, as revealed in the episode, was really Discord in disguise), Sombra was the only one who actually played into his true plan of making the Mane Six confident rulers of Equestria, since his return served to push them in this direction. *The "Long live the king." quote he said is a reference to Scar from The Lion King. *It is confirmed by the writers of the series Michael Vogel and Josh Haber that Sombra is bisexual. Navigation pl:Król Sombra Category:Symbolic Category:Monarchs Category:Animals Category:Dark Forms Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogues Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Male Category:Evil from the past Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mutated Category:Brainwashers Category:Usurper Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychics Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Wrathful Category:Starvers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Demon Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Defilers Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Polluters Category:Military Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Jingoist Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Warlords Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Noncorporeal Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Posthumous Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer